Her Colourless Dark Sin
by Victoria Nike
Summary: I wrote this story for all my friends as a present for Valentine's Day, because friendship is a wonderful expression of love that lasts forever. Although I post a one-shot before with the same title, this is a new one. I hope that my wise Gemini twin, the stern Lady Scorpio, chère Nekosama and the smart Hokuto S. would enjoy it.


**Her Colourless Dark Sin**

It was surprisingly bright and warm in the Underworld. The big blast had showered the eternal darkness with a pure golden light. Since mythical times, it was the first time that the sun shone in the colourless realm of Hades. But this meant the last sacrifice of the powerful Gold Saints, a needed strategic action in order to defeat the Lord of the Underworld. Now, the end of this Holy War was in hands of a couple of young wounded Bronze Saints and a small number of Specters. The bloody battles continued as the intruders moved on and approached the end of the tunnel behind the Wailing Wall, getting ready to jump into the Hyperdimension. Far away was Elysium, the mythical land of the blessed ones.

Meanwhile, Pandora was hidden behind a ragged thick velvet curtain. Her face was ashen as she witnessed the defeat of the Specters and watched the debris falling upon the once royal hall in Giudecca, now an empty battlefield. _It is unbelievable! These filthy boys challenged and overcame the warriors of the Underworld!_

She closed her eyes in distress and remembered a scene that took place a couple of minutes ago: Basilisk Sylphid, Alraune Queen and Minotauros Gordon carried the lifeless remains of the most loyal Kyoto, Wyvern Rhadamanthys. It was a sorrowful yet dignified funeral procession. As warriors, they mourned in silence as respectfully put him on a couch. Standing by him, his subordinates took an oath of revenge. When they left, Pandora silently approached the couch. She stared at the badly bruised burnt body and broken surplice. _He was dead! _With extreme care, she took one of his gloved hands and whispered to him:

- You were right, Rhadamanthys. No Saint deserved to be trusted! We should have killed Athena by our hands. It was a big mistake to allow the Saints to get into the Underworld and… – A flow of hot tears came down, showering the gloved hand and almost choking her. Although all she had to endure in the Underworld, it was the first time she cried. And she shamelessly cried. – … now, you are not at my side to defeat them.

Her fingers caressed his muscular arm and found deep exposed wounds made by her harp. _So he had fought with open old wounds, enduring the suffering of his body and spirit! _More tears were shed in a futile attempt to revive him. _Why did I punish you, the most loyal one? Why did you disobey me, Rhadamanthys? _

She sadly stared at his bruised face and softly ruffled the blood stained blond hair. No, she couldn't see the colours which covered his battered head neither look into his golden eyes. His spirit had gone somewhere. She was alone again.

She felt a deep pain in her chest. _Why didn't I realize it before?_ His loyalty and power brought her delight and happiness. She felt like a queen when he proudly knelt in front of her and acknowledged her as Hades' sister. Although a seasoned warrior, he seldom challenged her decisions. When he did, she punished him with all her power. But he didn't dare to trespass the barrier between them. However, she enjoyed his company during the long dark nights at the gloomy Heinstein Castle in preparation for the Holy War. Now he was dead. But there were some Specters bravely fighting so there was a chance of victory.

- Your troops would not fail you, Wyvern Rhadamanthys. Besides, Griffon Minos would defeat all of them, too. - She smiled with confidence.

Suddenly, she heard Minos screaming in desperation at the end of the long tunnel which led into the Hyperdimension. There were more blasts and his cosmo disappeared. _So, he was defeated, too!_

In a hurry, she walked towards the Wailing Wall and found the twelve Gold Clothes shining in the dark like a Royal Guard. Athena's loyal guard. Besides them, the lifeless bodies of Queen, Sylphid and Gordon were scattered, a bloody mess of limbs covering the floor. She shook her head in dismay and found a rosary on the stained floor, its beads dark as priceless black pearls. _Unbelievable! _Her Lord Hades' plans were shattered and his 108 Specters were dead now. No Kyoto was alive as three big rosary beads asserted. Her heart sunk. Would they lose this Holy War? If the twin gods couldn't stop the Saints in Elysium, they were doomed.

Nevertheless, a sudden golden light struck her spirit and tore down the fortress she carefully built around her heart, awakening her from a dark nightmare.

_Was it in vain? All the battles, our suffering, my colourless life, this loneliness… were they in vain? Why did I do this?_

She looked around, staring at the dead Specters and the Golden Clothes. _Was it worthy of all these deaths? Why did I take a chance to live without my beloved ones? _A new shower of tears flowed out. _What was I expecting from them when I accepted to be Hades' sister? _

She clearly remembered what happened: a cursed day, she freed the twin gods. Hypnos and Thanatos rewarded her with a lonely life in the Underworld. Her family was killed as well as the living beings she knew; her pet Adolph, too. Besides, she was deprived of the sight of color, drowned in a perpetual darkness, in a black shadowy world. Her main task was to take care of Hades' vessel and to raise his mighty army.

What had she gotten from them for her loyalty, love and labours? Just Hades' indifference. Being a powerful god, he only cared for his eternal body and he was obsessed to rule the earth. On the other hand, the twin gods just brought her sadness, darkness, loneliness.

_Why did I accept to serve Hades? To be granted eternal life? To rule 108 Specters in the Underworld? _

The gods tricked her with promises and empty words. She had been their servant, their merciless unhappy tool. They made her believe she would get her reward, the eternal life. But this was out of her reach now.

_In any case, does it make sense to live forever without my beloved ones? What does eternal life means in loneliness and fear?_

Her former life was happy because she was surrounded by her parents who loved her and she was able to love them, too. When she remembered the days they spent together, watching her mom caressed her swollen belly, there was no fear, no sadness. That was the life she cherished. Now, if she were granted to turn back in time, she would sacrifice everything to be again in her parents' arms, to live with them and her little brother under the sun, to look into his golden eyes.

Now she clearly understood. _That's the meaning of love! That's what hope is!_ Friendship is an expression of love, too. For love, the Saints never gave up hope. In life and death, they fought for love. She, as the damned inhabitants of the Underworld, had given up hope and denied love when she went through that hideous door of Hades' realm. Actually, to remain hopeful and to love were against the rules of Death.

Now Hades was hidden in Elysium and she was left alone in the darkness. But she was able to change things: she wanted to love and to keep hope alive now, even if it meant to challenge the gods. With a deep sigh, she solemnly walked into the tunnel. Now she was sure of what to do. No more hesitation and doubts.

At the end of the tunnel, there was a tall boy facing the vast chasm. She knew him: he was Andromeda Shun's older brother, Phoenix Ikki. His damaged Bronze Cloth wasn't bathed with Athena's blood so jumping into the Hyperdimension meant his death. Before he could go forward, she grabbed his arms.

- Wait, Ikki! If you jump now, you'll die. But I could give you a pass to Elysium…

- Why? – The loner didn't turn to face her. He was calculating his chances to go through the Hyperdimension to join Seiya, Shun and his pals.

- To revenge me.

Watching her, his blue-grey eyes flashed with slight mockery. Was his enemy, Shun's kidnapper giving him the one-way ticket to Elysium, a chance to defeat Hades? But he felt her determination, so there was no trick.

- Why do you seek revenge now, Pandora? Aren't you Hades' sister?

- Hades and the twin gods doomed me. They killed my family and destroyed everything dear to me since I was a small girl. I have been their fearful slave. I hurt you and Shun, as well as others. I have lived in a colourless dark world. Now my spirit can see the bright colours of hope and love. I'm able to understand why you and the Saints keep fighting for. Let me help you. Go to Elysium and revenge me.

He was puzzled and stared at her. It was his chance.

- Ok. I'll fight against the twin gods and Hades. – Ikki answered back. She nodded and took off her necklace which was her multidimensional pass given by the gods.

- Be careful, Ikki. – She trusted him; this honest guy would not betray her.

Watching her carefully adjusting her necklace around his wrist, he silently swore that if it served him to reach Elysium, he would revenge her. Although all the pain he had been through because of her misdeeds, there was a soft spot in his hard heart. He felt a sort of sympathy for the sorrowful girl dressed in black. He could imagine what she had endured alone in the Underworld because he knew what meant to live in Hell.

- I'll be back, Pandora. We'll defeat them.

She smiled back. Suddenly, she felt a powerful spear cutting through her flesh. _Oh, no!_ Thanatos was aware of her betrayal and hit her; it was a deadly wound. She knew that her sin could not be hidden neither forgiven, not by the twin gods and Hades. Besides, the God of Death was merciless. She stumbled and fell down. Ikki caught her and helped her to sit down as her life was being drained.

- Go, Ikki! Thanatos had condemned me… I would die soon.

- Try to resist, Pandora.

- It's useless. Please, go now and defeat them!

He nodded and jumped to the Hyperdimension. Opening his wings, the Phoenix flew into the darkness while she sat holding the black rosary. Thanatos' blow was deprived her of her vital energy. She caught one of the rosary beads, a big one with a golden hue and held it close to her heart.

- You were punished for betraying us, Pandora. There is no chance you could enter Elysium. No eternal life for you! – She listened to Thanatos's angry voice but she didn't care of his threat. Now her spirit was stronger; her heart was full of love and hope. _Go, Phoenix! Revenge me!_

She was arriving to the end of her intense short life. She had performed her role as sister, ruler, commander, sinner and traitor in this colourless dark world. But it was over now. As Minos used to say, curtains down!

But before her eyes were closed forever, a bright light enveloped her. Although the coldness of her limbs, deep down she felt warm. Suddenly she saw the bright colours again and she was in awe, being able to look at the red sky above her. She heard whispers of bodiless beings, calling her name. _Are these my beloved ones? Where are you? So there is a chance to be together again…!_

She serenely smiled. _Hades, if you only had known this before: the source of power is love and its fuel is hope. You cannot defeat them! Love and friendship last forever!_

Finally, Pandora held tight the rosary and prepared herself to cross the Sea of Stars towards the light, where they were waiting for her. Surely she longed to share the future with them.


End file.
